Talk:Diamond Aegis
hey but this shield requires strength, check guru auctions, strength. After much looking around through guildwarsguru forums and asking people in-game, I'm pretty sure this thing doesn't come in Strength if it's inscribable. Dropped in Drazach Thicket, not sure if it's because of the weekend event or not. Sunyavadin 13:11, 12 August 2006 (BST) :Dropped in Mount Qinkai. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 10:23, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :A shiro'ken assassin dropped a golden one in Unwaking Waters (explorable). Mine has a tactics requirement. Can provide a screenshot if needed.--Harakka 11:06, 16 October 2006 (CDT) how does dye affect this kind of shield? ~Avatarian 86 10:13, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :it changes the color of the frame. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 16:09, 6 February 2007 (CST) The Eternal Grove (Mission) doesn't have chests. Location Saw someone selling an inscripable diamond aegis. So this much drop in Elona too. Need to confirm where Lightblade 23:57, 27 November 2006 (CST) :Yes, got one in the dungeon Vabbi Treasure Chest ... Q9 Tactis, cant provide Screen of getting it, but can of the shield if needed. --Ramp Ager 2:42 7.23/07 (CEST) Strength version? Do they really come in strength reqs? After a long search, I still didn't find one. I got offered a few tactic versions. Every diamond aegis on guru has a strength req. The only diamond aegis drop I got is tactics also. P A R A S I T I C 00:19, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :You just said that all of the ones on guru has as strength requirement. typo? if not, just buy one there.-- (T) 11:28, 28 August 2007 (CDT) i confirm that there is a strength req diamond aegis, my friend has a few but they are not perfect The best thing to do with one of these Command req, eh? I know how to handle your types... The Black Leach 02:47, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ARGH! upgrades one of these with measure for measure... got 4 iron ingots, used superior salvage kit :Superior Salvage kit = Expert Salvage kit. Anyways, it's still a matter of luck, and there isn't even proof if an MfM increases your chance to salvage rare mats. It is rather obvious it increases the number of common mats, tho (60+ wood from a Longbow, whatever) It is presumed to also increase the number of rare mats, wich ain;t that unlikely... --- -- (s)talkpage 15:12, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Zaishen chest Diamond Aegis dropped for me from a Zaishen Chest chest yesterday. Might want to add that. :We don't add the z-chest as a drop location, as it can drop all skins from the game.--Dosearius 01:37, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Do They Drop As Grapes? Is it possible to find a purple diamond aegis through say, a hidden treasure or vabbian chest? :yeah...--71.203.106.178 ::Definitely. I picked up a purple one from the Buried Treasure in Mirror of Lyss just today. 01:56, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Chest of Slaver's I got one of these from it is q11 max tactics and gold of course should being dropped from this chest be added to the article?--Toolbooth death 18:10, 12 October 2008 (UTC)